Silent Companion
by midnightstar618
Summary: Jenny can't speak but she can feel and one Companion has left her breathless. Short oneshot contains db/Vilkas rated t for suggestive content and...cursing...? Fluff for the most part, was requested.


**Ok so a long time ago someone asked me to do a Dragonborn x Vilkas and I decided that now is the time. Here's a short one shot. Don't worry, if you're reading this my requester I will be putting up a longer one in a while. I'm just getting back into fanfiction after almost a two year long absence so I'll go in slow. Disclaimer, I don't own Skyrim.**

He seems so rough with her all the time. She fought hard, trained harder and yet there's always that edge to his voice. Frowning Jenny sheaths her sword in its bejeweled hilt. She had made the weapon herself and took a special care with the hilt. Throwing her glove onto the bed she sits down and rubs her face. Aela comes into the bed cluttered room and sits down beside her. "I'll need you to go kill a bear that's invaded a person's home in Dawnstar."

Nodding, Jenny replaces her gloves and leaves Jorrvaskr. How could she express her feelings to a man who has no desire to hold any kind of relationship with her period. Jenny can't talk, her vocal cords had been disturbed while she was in the womb and no priest or priestess had been able to fix it. So now she lived as a mute Companion.

Vilkas appears as she opens the door to go outside and head for the stables. She jumps then looks down, "Can you move?" he growls.

Jenny nods and steps off to the side. Communication is the hardest between them, she can't express anything just nodding and shaking, though her head is full of thoughts, wonderful thoughts. She wanted to tell him how sovngarde looked when she had gone after Alduin. At that moment she feels something tugging her towards that. She turns and grabs his arm. He pulls away quickly but turns to face her, "What is it whelp?"

She points upwards and clasps her hands together. His eyes narrow, "Bah, away with you. Don't you have a mission?" and once again he turns to leave. She grabs his shoulder and pulls him back again only this time her movements are more desperate. "What do you want to pray?"

She shakes her head and draws an s in the air above her head. He crosses his arms and she draws an o and then a v and an e. He blinks in understanding, "Sovenguard."

She nods and clasps her hands together. She slowly points at herself and then makes her fingers walk and points upwards. "You've been to Sovenguard?" he says unbelieving. Nodding vigorously she thinks he'll listen, but instead he turns away, "Right, of course you have whelp."

Her shoulders fall and she turns away, heading off towards her mission.

Vilkas sits on the edge of his bed naked. His black hair and his body are both clean for the first time in months. He hears the door upstairs open and Aela saying, "Ah Jenny, a successful trip I assume?"…"Good, here's your coin."

Vilkas quickly puts on his cleaned breeches and waits. Sure enough Jenny opens the door and looks at him. He sighs; he hated the way she stared through him as if she doesn't see him at all. She grasps her hands in front of her, shoulders and elbows raised in a submissive way. "Sit, little wolf." He mutters patting the bed. She sits beside him and pulls something out of her boot. A long sheath of paper, written on it in poor handwriting and bad grammar is, "I has gone Sovenguard."

"You're not very literate are you?" he mumbles. She shakes her head, eyes wide. He lays the paper down and opens his bedside table to get a slab of charcoal out. "You write like this…" he corrects her grammar, "I have gone to sovngarde."

She smiles and nods looking into his eyes. He swallows uncomfortably and shakes his head, "I still don't believe you." He mutters. She frowns and looks forward at the opposite wall. Suddenly she takes the charcoal from him and writes "Alduin there."

"You fought the black dragon Alduin there?" now only an inkling of disbelieving is there. She nods again and writes "Song beautiful sky."

"I can't decipher that." He says. She frowns and stares at the paper, "Song beautiful…sky beautiful"

Vilkas lets out a breath and rolls up the parchment, "You…did you…" he shakes his head and turns away.

Tentatively Jenny reaches out to grasp his shoulder. He looks at her again and she touches his face, smiling. She runs her fingers down her own and he laughs, "Yeah, I know I'm clean."

She claps her hands together, grinning. She touches her chest, over her heart. He gets the message loud and clear. He sighs, "Jenny, you don't want me."

Her eyes suddenly look watery as she shakes her head and moves closer. "But you're innocent, not-you don't know what I'm really… I-" he was lost for words, how could he tell her? She grabs his hand and shakes her head again. She takes the charcoal and crushes down the paper, "wolf."

"You…how do you know?"

She writes something else and touches her eyes. "You saw Farkas…I see."

Once again she leans forward and grabs his hand. She gives him an uncertain look before leaning forward and nuzzling his neck. He hadn't realized just how much he had longed for female companionship until she had done that. He lets out a sigh and pulls her close, wrapping his arms around her tightly. So much of his time spent fighting and lost and suddenly a woman touches him and he's lost in his old whims. The feeling of her, the soft roundness of her curves, her breasts, her hair. He guides her down onto the bed and lifts her legs around his hips. He had seen her like this in his dreams, his fantasies never failed to amaze him. How long had he harbored feelings for her, lost inside celibacy? He kisses her with surprising passion then starts to meld into the overall softness of her….

Jenny wakes up in the small bed underneath Vilkas with his arms wrapped around her. She yawns and places her arms over his back. An itch of discomfort comes over her, she wants to flip onto her side but Vilkas is too heavy for her to lift and she wouldn't want to disturb him. Her stomach clenches when she thinks he might not want her, he was just enjoying the moment. She shakes the thought from her head and accidently wakes him. "Do you always have to move around Jenny?"

Her eyes widen, he had used her name. She looks around desperately and sits up. He sits back and watches her, "What is it?"

She suddenly leans forward and puts a finger on his lips. It drags down and he watches as she touches her chest. "Jenny wha-"

She smiles and throws her arms around him. He lets out a breath and pulls her into his lap. "Oh…Jenny." He sighs, putting his face in her neck. Her hand laces over the back of his neck as she strokes his hair with her other hand. "I'm sorry I was ever so hard on you Jenny."

He moves his head up and kisses her softly, "I love you." He breathes, dragging her down onto the bed with him again and holding her in his arms.

**Ok so there it is, the first post in nearly two years. WOO WOO I don't know, tell me what you guys think only if it's mean about characters or whatever I don't want to hear it, I love Jenny and she's one of my favorite characters that I've created so don't harsh on her you got me!?**


End file.
